


Friends Will Be Friends

by Louksana



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A (late) Christmas gift from me to you, Coincidences, Dork Lovers Discord Server, Friendship, Or a new year gift as you prefer, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: There are some days, like this one, that happen to have too many coincidences. Brian, Freddie, John and Roger are going to experience a day full of surprises, and a little miracle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as a gift for (late) Christmas and New Year Eve. And also my last post of the decade.  
> And most importantly, a gift to the Dork Lovers Discord Server, in which I found fabulous people and friends. Thank you for making this year a special one.
> 
> This has not been betaed so forgive my English, this is not my first language (but don't hesitate to tell me if I slaughtered the grammar, which I hope I didn't haha)

**_One year, on the 31th of December,_ **

**9:47 AM**

“Why did you have to make me wake up so early then?” Roger complained for the hundredth time.

“I told you, we’re waiting for someone!”

Roger groaned once more and let his head roll on the top of the back of the sofa. The bell rang at last, and Tim got up to open the door.

“Hey Brian!”

“Hello Tim. Hi,” the man said, turning to his direction, “sorry, I’m a little late.”

It took all Roger had in him not to laugh. What the hell was even this haircut? Roger wasn’t sure he’d seen something quite like this before. He finally was able to take a deep breath and reply:

“Hello… Brian, apparently? I’m Roger.”

“Well take place,” Tim said as he sat back down on the sofa, leaving the armchair for the new comer.

“So are you gonna tell me what I’m doing here this early now?” Roger asked as Brian was getting comfortable.

“Yes! This guy plays the guitar, isn’t that what we need?”

**10:58 AM**

Roger had just left the shop. He was walking down the large sidewalk, a cigarette between his fingers, kicking in a small stone that happened to be there as he walked.

“Excuse me,” came a sudden breathless voice behind him. He turned around. “You dropped your wallet just in front of this shop,” the brown-haired guy said as he handed him his wallet.

“Oh,” Roger exclaimed, “I didn’t realise, thank you so much!”

“No problem.”

“Have a good day!”

The young man smiled, nodded politely and walked back to the shop.

**11:09 AM**

Brian smiled as he entered the shop. There was someone playing the bass, and he seemed like a good player by the sound of it. He made is way in the little main alley and to the string section. One of his guitar strings broke last night and he didn’t realise he didn’t have any left in stock at home.

That’s when he turned around the corner that he finally saw the man playing the bass; his fingers were moving effortlessly and he was biting his lip in concentration. Brian smiled again and took a closer look at the different string that were on the shelf. He turned around as the steady rhythm stopped.

“Nice bass,” he said.

“Yeah it’s a great one, I’m usually fonder of Fenders but I quite like this one actually.”

“She has a great sound, that’s right.”

“Yeah, and she looks great.”

“She definitely does, I might bring her home, I’m still unsure.”

“I guess if you have the money and you really love it, you should just treat yourself. As a last gift of the year.”

The bassist chuckled and nodded, “yeah probably. I think I’m gonna do just that.”

**11:56 AM**

“Oh my, this place is crowded,” Freddie muttered as he stopped at the end of the queue.

He was really hungry right now, and this would probably take at least a good half an hour, if not more. He’d come a bit early, hoping that there would be fewer people at this time, well, apparently not. He sighed, already quite pissed with the situation. He wasn’t really the patient kind.

“I think they said they were gonna have a few more workers in a couple of minutes, they’re taking their turn just now,” a man said, the one just in front of him in the queue.

“Oh great, hopefully, it’ll help.”

The man nodded and Freddie took a minute to analyse him. He looked younger than him, had these cute brown eyes and sharp eyebrows, and a confident look on himself. Freddie couldn’t be sure about that last part though, he was pretty sure he could still read some nervousness in the way the guy was standing, and he was quite certain he was trying to hide his vulnerabilities. He did it rather well, in his opinion.

The girl who was apparently waiting with him unexpectedly hopped off the queue to call out to somebody, which Freddie took for a friend. The man in front of him had this little frown on his forehead, presumably a bit lost -or irritated? - by the situation.

“Getting left behind for a friend? Oh dear,” Freddie said.

“Yeah, she always does that, somehow; I don’t really exist when her friends are here. I don’t even know why I’m telling you that,” the man said, crossing his arms as he spoke.

Freddie raised an eyebrow; he’d not been expecting this sudden confession. He just shrugged and gave his best smile.

“No worries, I won’t repeat it,” he said, whispering the last part.

“And to say I have to spend the whole night with her and her friends,” the man complained.

“Oh no, do you really have to do that?”

“Well, she said it was a girl’s night, but I think she took pity of me, so, yeah. Not really in a hurry to be in a few hours.”

“But you don’t have to go if you don’t want, do you?”

“That’s what I told her, but she didn’t want me to stay alone on New Year Eve, she said. I was perfectly fine with staying home.”

“Well you’re lucky darling, I might have a solution to your problem!”

The man raised an eyebrow and Freddie was not sure if it was because of the _darling_ part, or if he was actually interested. He still tried it.

“There’s this party tonight, I’m sure you could come instead!”

“I- I’m not really sure what you’re talking about?”

“Oh, it’s an open party, so you can come whenever you like. There will be alcohol, or not for the people who don’t want it, and we’ll just have fun!”

The man still seemed quite puzzled, so Freddie thought he could try something else:

“I’m Freddie, by the way,” he said, offering his hand.

“Uh, I’m John,” the man said, shaking his hand in return.

“Anyway, you should come to this party, I swear it’s gonna be great, darling.”

“Yeah, I don’t really know, how can I be so sure a serial killer’s not gonna wait for me?”

“Do I look like a serial killer to you?” Freddie chuckled.

“I don’t know if there has to be a special look for that.”

“Probably not. Well, I’m gonna be honest with you, the only thing I killed in my life was my voice after singing opera for too long.”

This apparently did the trick and drew a smile from John.

“So, according to a stranger, I should rather come to this party I know nothing about and might get killed by a serial killer, than go to this girl’s night.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! See, we’re on the same wavelength! You should come!”

“I was not-“

“Come where?” John’s girlfriend asked as she came back.

“To a party tonight, he said you’d be at a girl-only night, and I don’t think this man’s a girl?”

John was now looking a bit embarrassed by the situation, he exchanged looks with his girlfriend.

“I mean, if you want to go somewhere else, you can,” she said.

“But you have planned that I could come, I don’t want to suddenly cancel on these plans.”

“I mean, you’re welcome if you want to come, but if you want to go to this man’s party, you can as well, it’s fine, and I’m sure the girls would understand.”

“I don’t really know…”

“Oh, come on, dear, if you come, you’re gonna have the time of your life! Look, I’ll give you the address, and you can come if you change your mind, alright?”

John thought for a second. He could at least say yes for now and change his mind at some point. After all, he’d never see this man in his life again.

**3:35 PM**

“What’s a handsome gentleman doing, sitting all alone in a pub like that?”

Brian raised his head to look at the new comer, who was apparently talking to him. He just blinked and didn’t reply.

“Oi, don’t look at me like that, I was just wondering. It’s probably none of my business, sorry.”

Freddie ordered a drink and chatted with the barman for a minute until the guy had to go and serve another person.

“I’ve been dumped by my girlfriend,” Brian finally said, “which is why I’m here on my own.”

“Ow, I see. That’s not fun… Well, maybe the God of love thought you’d better start the year fresh! Also, see, you’re not alone anymore, unless you really want me to leave you alone, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t have friends or family to meet tonight?”

“Oh, no, my family doesn’t live here, and all my friends have better things to do, apparently. So I’m just gonna spend some time here and go to this party later on. Wanna come?”

“I don’t know…? I guess my plans are gone now so… Maybe I’ll just go.”

“You definitely should darling! Start the year of the right foot!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Brian replied, playing with the top of his glass, deep in thoughts.

**6:53 PM**

“Hello mate, nice jacket,” Roger said as he made his way next to the bar. He hadn’t realised that the place would be so crowded so early.

“Thank you dear, I like yours as well, it matches perfectly with your eyes!”

“Oh, shut it, you’re gonna make me blush,” the blond replied cheekily.

“I already like you!” Freddie laughed frankly.

“The real question is, who doesn’t love me?”

“Excellent! Do you have anything planned for tonight?”

“Actually now, I was expecting to find some party later on,” Roger explained.

“Ha ha! I’m the man of the situation! You just found one!”

The blond looked at him with interest.

“Are you throwing one?”

“I am!”

“Count me on the guest list then, I want the VIP honours!”

**9:02 PM**

The bell rang. Freddie couldn’t actually believe it. It took him a moment before he stood up and walked to the intercom to open the door, and the bell rang again on his way. He pushed on the button and opened the door of his flat to check who was walking up the stairs. He was met by a poodle of hair.

“You’ve come!” Freddie exclaimed.

Brian raised his head to look a floor above him.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Never! Now come on in, no one’s arrived yet!”

He let the curly-haired man come inside and closed the door behind him.

“How many people are you expecting?”

Freddie opened his mouth to answer, but the bell rang again. He told Brian to just wait a minute. To his surprise, John had decided to come as well.

“I thought I wouldn’t come empty-handed, so I brought vodka and a cake,” John said as he passed the door. “Oh, hello, I didn’t know you’d be there,” he added as he saw Brian in the entry.

“Well I didn’t know either until a couple of hours ago.”

“Oh, you didn’t either?”

“Do you know each other?” Freddie asked, not really getting what was going on.

“We just met at the music shop earlier, that’s funny,” Brian said.

“Well take place darlings! Make yourself home!”

-

“I think this might be our last guest!” Freddie said, jumping to his feet the moment the bell rang.

John and Brian exchanged looks while their host was gone. They actually expected a different kind of party. A big one, like New Year Eve parties often looked like. Not a four people chat. None of them would complain about that, though.

“Where are all the people?” came a voice from the entry.

“Oh we’re only four, darling, everyone’s here.”

As Roger walked in the living room, both John and Brian had surprised expression on their faces.

“Is this a joke?” Brian said.

“Happy to see you again, Brian! And you’re… The guy who brought me my wallet this morning, that’s funny.”

“You know each other?” Freddie asked for the second time this evening.

“Well yeah, I met Brian this morning, and I lost my wallet earlier so…-“

“John,” the younger man helped.

“John had the kindness of running after me.”

“That’s so weird. Did we all meet today?” Brian asked, to which they all agreed on the fact it was really a funny coincidence.

Little did they know they’d just received the best gift life could give: endless friendship.


End file.
